User blog:OoOMillyOoO/Eclare My FanFiction :)
This is my first one dont b mean to it I just started :P. Sorry I dont remember Clare's moms name. Clare's House My hair was a mess. My eyes were red from rubbing to hard when I woke up. It was a horrible day I can already hear my parents yelling, hoping I dont her slamming doors, but there was one thing that wasn't horrible. I looked at my phone pics I had one of Eli that i took with him and Adam. The only person I looked at was Eli. His dark hair and clothes, his smile it made me melt. But I cant let him know that it could mess things up. I put my clothes on and grabbed my bag. I got everything i needed and walked out the door, I knew I was not getting a ride when I heard the smash of beer bottles. '*At School* *Parking Lot*' '"Hey Clare!" I heard Eli yell. My heart stopped and my cheeks bright red. 'Oh crap my cheeks if he sees them I know he'll figure out soon! "Uhh H-" I broke off and stopped dead. His cheeks were more red then mine. He smiled and so did I. " Clare do you want to sit on the bench before school starts" he said. "YES! I mean sure.." I scremed then knowing I was to loud. *At the bench* "Clare I read your-" he said before he fell off the bench. "ELI! Are you ok?" I said leaning over him. Then we stopped. We were looking in each others eyes, he leaned forward and so did I. We kissed it felt like heaven. It felt like hours, but really it was 2 mins. ' '"Uhh.. Eli.. Clare?" We looked up and there was Adam, Drew, and Alli. "Uhm hi." Eli said then grabbed Adam and left. " Bye Drew! Me and Clare need to talk girl stuff." Alli said helping me up. "I dont care you can-" Drew said. "We're gonna talk 'bout tampons." Alli said slyly. "OKAY BYE!" Drew said running. " Clare you like Eli! I knew it! You guys should totally double-" Alli was in her own little world till I broke her off. " Alli that was our first time! I dont know if we are even together together." I said images and words racing threw my mind. '*Where Eli and Adam are* *The Place Behind The Stair Case*' "Adam this is BAD very very BAD!" Eli said holding his head while pacing back and forth. " Eli yesterday you said you loved her, now you say you cant be with her! What the hell is going on with you!?" Adam said waiting for an answer. "Im afraid to hurt her... like I hurt my last girlfriend." Eli whispered about to cry. "Eli is it that bad?" Adam said smoothly. "I killed her... my last girlfriend." Eli said tears rolling down his face." What if I do the same to Clare." "Oh my god." I whispered. He must not know Im here. ' ' Category:Blog posts